kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Gebruiker:Pain88/Sandbox
. }} |publisher=Square Enix |release= March 29, 2007 |genre=Aksie RPG |modes=Enkele speler |ratings= :A |platforms= }} Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix is 'n Japan-eksklusiewe reissue van Kingdom Hearts II dat gebruik hoofsaaklik Engelse stem Waarnemende met Japannees teks, onderskrifte en kontroles, sowel as bonus inhoud. Dit is vrygestel as 'n deel van Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ samestelling, saam met Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Die speletjie was remastered in HD en buite Japan vir die eerste keer as deel van Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Aankondiging Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix was in die middel-laat 2006 rumored. Hoewel het sy ontwikkeling bevestig nie, het hy gesê dat as 'n Final Mix weergawe was vir ander lande geskep word, hy sou 'n "trump kaart" gebruik. In September 2006 Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix was uiteindelik aangekondig, en op 29 Maart 2007, vrygestel slaan winkels regoor Japan. Geen amptelike planne was aangekondig vir die vrylating in die Verenigde State of ander lande, ten spyte van die onderwerp word gewild oor Kingdom Hearts-verwante forums. Daar was gerugte van 'n val 2008 vrylating in EGM tydskrif en 1up.com, hoewel dit nie uit beplan het nie. Die Direkteur van die Kingdom Hearts-reeks, Tetsuya Nomura, aangehaal het, "die Final Mix speletjies is net Japannese eksklusiewes. Op die regte tyd, ek kan 'n Final Mix vrystel in ander lande, maar Kingdom Hearts Final Mix en Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix is nie my keuse." Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix en Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is ook opmerklik dat die finale speletjies Tetsuya Nomura gemaak vir die PlayStation 2. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix deel van Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX, wat ook insluit Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix aangekondig was en 'n cutscene-georiënteerde Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, alle remastered in HD. Dit was op 2 Oktober 2014 in Japan en 2 Desember in Noord-Amerika vrygestel. Veranderinge Aanvanklike voorskoue en aankondigings Nuwe funksies Kenmerke *Vergesel wees van 'n nuwe probleme modus genoem Kritiese Modus (Critical Mode). *'N nuwe Drive Vorm genoem "Limiet Vorm" het vermoëns van Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, en ook dra ooreenkoms om Sora se klere uit die oorspronklike speletjie. *'N nuwe mini spel genaamd Legkaart, wat spesiale items met ywer. Storielyn *Nuwe cutscenes gebaseer op die Kingdom Hearts II romans was bygevoeg; Sommige betrek Roxas, insluitend tonele van hom gesprek met Axel in Twilight Town terwyl dra die Organisasie se handtekening swart jas. Daar is ook bykomende tonele van Roxas en Riku, insluitend skote van hul tweede stryd, waar Riku neem op die vorm van Ansem, soeker van duisternis, Naminé verlaat met Axel, Riku en Sora praat voordat hulle sukkel 2de gepantserde Xemnas, Xigbar en Zexion praat oor Xemnas, en die organisasie hul planne te bespreek en baasspelerig op insidente soos Axel se dood. *Al die nuwe cutscenes is stilgemaak en slegs die Japannese Subtitels kan laat een maak uit wat die gesprek is oor. Dit is egter slegs vir die aanvanklike playthrough en Engelse oudio-baan. Alle tonele het volle besorgdheid vir die Japannese oudio-baan. *Zexion se wapen is geopenbaar, 'n groot boek genaamd 'n "Leksikon", wat hy kan gebruik om te trap sy vyande in 'n alternatiewe werklikheid. *Karakter modelle vir Buzz Lightyear en Woody vanaf Toy Story is teenwoordig in die speletjie data van Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, maar was ongebruikte. Gevegte *Alle lede van die Organisasie XIII kan nou geveg word regdeur die verhaal. Roxas se stryd met Sora by die Stasie van Ontwaking is nou 'n daarvan, verpligte stryd, terwyl die oorblywende lede kan deur die opsionele Afwesig Silhoeët sidequest, wat ook met ywer hul joernaal inskrywing geveg word. Al dertien lede kan te eniger tyd by die Tuin van Studie binne die Cavern van Gedagtenis, waar hulle is aansienlik sterker as voor refought word. *Die Voortslepende Sal by Disney Kasteel verskyn nadat die speletjie is voltooi as 'n opsionele superboss soortgelyk aan die Onbekende in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. *Die Sampioen XIII verskyn oor die wêrelde nadat sekere episodes is voltooi as opsionele base soortgelyk aan die verskeie Sampioen Heartless in Kingdom Hearts. Bonusse Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels *Amptenaar webwerf ja:キングダム ハーツII#キングダム ハーツII ファイナル ミックス+ en:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix fr:Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix de:Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix es:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix it:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix pt:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix fi:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Copyright Templates * * * * * For me